


That the appetite may surfeit

by writernotwaiting



Series: Inverse [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Poetry, Thor is more implied than stated outright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writernotwaiting/pseuds/writernotwaiting
Summary: Created from a list of words given to me by rynfinity from her Thorki pic, The Bet: "“I can get them to kiss, you know," Freya says. In which pre-Thor Loki, Thor, and friends go drinking."





	That the appetite may surfeit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rynfinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynfinity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Bet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/955041) by [Rynfinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynfinity/pseuds/Rynfinity). 



**That the appetite may surfeit**

 

Desire is dangerous.  
It is the injustice  
of adolescence.

You watch him  
through the liquid haze  
of the knot in your stomach,  
imagine the warm,  
smooth skin  
that slides beneath  
someone else’s lips,  
feeling instead  
a stranger  
card their fingers  
through your hair,  
feel your face flush  
with tension.  
Your own mouth  
parts  
for a kiss  
that can only be called  
charity.

They are not worthy of you, sweet—  
drunk and raucous—  
but this doesn’t make it feel  
any less of a mistake.


End file.
